vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi Liannu
Summary Chi Liannu is a Heavenly Dharma realm practitioner of the Monster Race. She is the second disciple of the Saint Monster Leader - Shi Buyi, and a person who wanted the most to escape from her biological shackles of a snake and transform in a dragon but fate was not on her way. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Chi Liannu Origin: Rise of Humanity Gender: Female Age: Likely 30+ Classification: Monster, Chilian Snake, Cultivator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the energy of the world, heaven, and earth; can sense the aura of others; Can sense attacks from other Dimensions), Regeneration (Mid-Low as she can regenerate new skins, repair broken bones and replace dead muscles), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Type 2, and 6), Flight, Instinctive Reaction (Thanks to reaching the level of unconscious visualization, Chi Liannu can fight without needing to think as every action for her it's like breathing), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with the Visualization of others or his ones; interact with essence, souls and spirits), Durability Negation (Via various skills), Large Size (Type 3 in Atman Body as One), Energy Manipulation (Qi, Arcane Energy, and Sword Qi), Elemental Manipulation (Via Visualization can manipulate the elements), Gold Manipulation (Via Wu Xing can control the Gold Qi of the Metals), Silk Creation, Poison Manipulation (As a snake monster, she very proficient in poison; her poison can instantly deconpose beings in pus and water, which will also attack the soul, spirit and psyche), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Soul Manipulation (Reaching Soul Liberation level, Chi Liannu can manipulate her soul to liberate it from the body to attack directly the soul of others and control things in a telekinetic way), Statistics Amplification (Via Yuling Pellet which increases the speed, the strength, and stamina), Statistics Reduction (Via Forcefield - controls the powers of Heaven and Earth to reduce others arcane energy, blood essence, and overall strength), Danmaku (Can create thousands of attacks via Sword Qi), Dimensional Storage (Via Yuan Shen, an Awakening Cultivator will acquire a dimensional space), Telekinesis (Using her soul, Chi Liannu can control things with it), Telepathy (Can talk telepathically), Accelerated Development (By going through rebirth and obtaining the Yuan Shen her development its increased to a higher degree), Body Control (Can reconnect his blood veins, stem the muscles to stop the bleeding, shift his abdomen and back muscles to rejoin broken ribs and control and close off all her pores), Avatar Creation (Can create avatars that have 10% percent of her total power), Astral Projection (Can project images from her mind into the air), Information Manipulation (Can absorb, store, organize and transfer to others information ranging from little things to abstruse quintessence as the Totem Forms and Spirits themselves), Information Analysis (Can inspect the body, spirit, and soul with his Psyche), Size Manipulation (Chi Liannu can manipulate her size to either increase or decrease in the state of Atman Body as One), Killing Intention Aura (Her KI its strong enough to make other cultivators mind blank, collapsing, crying and trembling in fear), Creation (Via Visualization Art and Psyche, Chi Liannu is able to visualize real clothes, material objects; incorporeal things like air and wind), Sealing (Via Silk, which once it touches someone will seal their psyche), Transformation (Can transform in the a Chilian Snake Spirit as she reached Atman Body as One), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can resist when fighting with other disciples or demons that attack the soul; can resist to attacks that attack his Yuan Shen), Spiritual Pressure (Via Cultivation level), Mind Manipulation (Via Cultivation level), Possession (Via Cultivation level), Poison Manipulation (By visualizing his Yuan Shen, Chi Liannu can smelt away the poison and toxin within his body which attacks the soul and the psyche), Disintegration (Via Cultivation Base can resist to disintegration that affects both the body and Yuan Shen), Sleep Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base), Power Suppression (By visualizing the Yin Yang Realm, and the Five Wheels, Chi Liannu can resist to power suppression), Life-Death Manipulation (Via Yin Yang Wheel), Spatial Manipulation (Via Cultivation Base) Attack Potency: Large Country level (As she should be equal with Zhong Yue at Inner Core realm) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Zhong Yue at Inner Core realm) with Speed of Light reactions Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: Large Country Class (As she should be equal with Zhong Yue at Inner Core realm) Durability: Large Country level (As she should be equal with Zhong Yue at Inner Core realm) Stamina: Very High, higher with Yuling Pellets which increase the stamina Range: Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Yuling Pellet (Pills that increase the speed, strength, and stamina letting a cultivator to survive without food and water for half a month and to cultivate for 3 days without any rest) *'Can Create/Summon:' With Visualization, she can create anything as long as she comprehends it with her Intelligence. Can visualize cloths, material normal objects, statues, elements like fire, water, rain, and wind. Intelligence: Gifted, she is a prodigy of the Monster Race. She is known as the fourth-strongest member of the Monster Race and one of the brightest minds as she reached her realm fairly quickly. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Psyche Ocean: Is the reserve of a cultivator's Psyche which is hidden within the body in a dimensional space. With a stronger psyche, the eyes will be able to able to see things in slow motion. Using the Psyche, a cultivator is able to visualize anything as long as their comprehension is enough - from material things to immaterial one to even abstract ones. The bigger and more potent a Psyche Ocean is, the easier it is for one to imagine, manifest and visualize. Visualization: Visualization is the main way the characters from Rise of Humanity use their powers, attacks, energy, etc. To be able to visualize, a character also needs an Art to do it and depending on its complexity of abstrusities and quintessence, the visualization will be more potent increasing its potency of power. To be able to visualize also depends on the comprehension and intelligence of a character. When the psyche was highly focused, it could manifest the visualizations. If one visualized the Jiao Dragon, a Jiao Dragon would be created, if one visualized the thunderbolt, it would bear the immense power of the thunderbolt. Visualization has three stages: *Normal Visualization when one thinks of what he/she wants to manifest. *Subconscious Visualization requires someone to be able to maintain visualizations subconsciously, blending his/her visualization with his/her conscious, just like how it is a natural thing for humans to eat, drink and sleep. *Unconscious Visualization is the hardest of the three to acquire and master, its to be able to maintain visualizations unconsciously, it's done without any thoughts like how humans breath. Visualization its also know as Actualization Of Virtuality where one can turn the virtual into real, materializing the virtual psyche into worldly phenomena. The Art that he comprehended is the Monster Race Visualization Art. She has reached the level of Unconscious Visualization. Explanations Spirit – they were among the most abstract and ethereal concepts of the world, inherently holding the most mysterious knowledge within them. They were the profound and mysterious totems, the distillation of the power of heaven and earth. They had the strength to transcend the mortal to immortality and possessed the knowledge of the fundamental essence of the universe. Yuan Shen – it's the galvanization of the psyche and facilitate the spirit and soul coalescence process to complete the process of Rebirth. This fusion would engender the Atman/Yuan Shen. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Rise of Humanity Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Element Users Category:Creation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Thread Users Category:Poison Users Category:Soul Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Size Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Tier 6